A game for boys
by charmaine.regencia.7
Summary: The fairy girls is aware and curious of the attitude/sudden actions of the boys; maybe the boys did not care the girls anymore so master set up a game to test the boys how they care for the girls


"hmph, why do boys act like this?" says Lucy wondering why the fairy boys did not concern to them anymore. However most of the girls are affected by the coldness towards them specially the team natsu with natsu less friendly to lucy they barely talk to each other they talk earch other for incase of help and gray awkwardly cold to erza whenever she took a glance at him, he back a few steps away. _Weird?_ even erza doesn't know why?

but the girls are missing something, they don't understand why the boys act like this, it's there fault because the girls give less attention to the latter, i don't know maybe with their self consciousness etc, even the boys not happy with it.

"hey guys, i guess we need to talk to them" says romeo to the boys bickering each other, everything is normal natsu and gray fighting, elfman say things to be a man, gajeel eating spoons, jet and droy challenging who is better with levy (but she's with gajeel), happy thinking what to give charles **( A/N: i include happy)** and everthing else but the master because he **is **the master, he can see right through them. It saddens him really, not getting along both teams because they're like children to him, his only family, Fairy Tail.

"i guess we all talk to them now, it's been a long time ago, it's been a week" says gray just finished mocking natsu though he trow a tantrum that will basically knock him out. "yeah i agree with you i miss luce" natsu said recovering from his slumber or knock out he call it.

"since when did you wake from my 'near death experience slumber'?" ask gray having his rival survive his "tantrum"

"huh? since now and tsk it's not a near death experience it's just your normal punch HAHAHAHHHA" reply natsu feeling over confident to himself cuz he lied to gray

"che if it's just my normal punch why i heard snoring towards you?"

"oopss"

"i win!"

"your just got lucky"

"yeah yeah not convince that i win huh? but let's go to erza, let's talk to them" says gray motioning natsu to the bar while the latter obeyed

"wha-? where are they?" ask natsu asking why all the girls is not there huh? they're super busy arguing with their fight that they did not notice they left.

"i don't know maybe they left us? while we fight" said gray wondering why all the girls especially erza gone even mira having duties as the barmaid has left? how fishy. _of all the girls why erza has to be gone?_

little did they know the girls left to head in makarov's ofice to talk about something. "so what are we talking about?" says the master to the girls "master, we need your help please the boys is acting weird and cold to us in our behalf we don't know why" says mira with pleading eyes " i understand" he says "so thats it? you will force to talk them why?" says cana odd that in this time she's not drinking. all girls nodded "oh know thats not it we will have fun together" he says obviously having a sly plan laughing to himself thinking to his plan maybe a perverted one? all girls give him weird looks some like cana giving a are-you-insane look with that he stop his daydream.

"girls i have a plan" he says smirking

* * *

***let's go back with the boys***

while natsu and gray playing treasure hunt (to find the girls, wow their treasure is the girls nice!) makarov step out in his office heading to the center followed by mira next is erza with lucy and cana and the rest of the girls step in for announcement.

"oh there they are!" the duo said stopping their game both eyes fix to lucy and erza "hi luce!" says natsu with an incredible grin in his face while gray only says "yo" to erza which caught erza off gaurd with that both girls blushed at the statement they never expected this to happen with both natsu and gray talk to them, they actually know that they're angry at them but they're relieved with that

"may i have your attention boys" the master said before handling the mic the boys listen to the old man to his speech

"first of all i see that the boys are acting cold towards the girls so they affected the it they came or help at me" as he speak the boys bow their heads asking what attitude they have towards the girls

"so they are all along in gramps office after all" whispered natsu to gray which he noddded.

"so i ask all the boys to talk to the girls why. you can talk now" with that the boys finally reach out their girl apologizing what are they done and telling that they're have a mistake to

*lets see the conversation of erza and gray shall we*

gray approaching erza shyly of what he done there erza stood seeing gray walking towards her, she noticed how she breath rapidly her heart beating fast , a tinge of pink appeared in her face when he finally reach her.

"umm, erza i'm sorry that i'm acting cold towards you in all occasions i really don't like that and it's because you...le-less attention... t-to m-me so..." he blushed how cheesy it was '_oh god gray quit stuttering she might- what? oh no don't about it gray you only suck when she doesn't feel the same'_

"o-oh is that it?" she ask why gray is stuttering and what? blushing in his last few words _'why is he blushing maybe bacause it's cheesy- yeah it is or- what? no you've got to be kidding me he will reject me i'm sure he will pick juvia over me because the other is just too girly than me'_

"ye-yeah so we're okay now?" he ask basically shyly oh it's not he's character to go shy but why is he shy towards the girl

"ok we're okay now"with that answer they shake hands with the next caught erza off gaurd...

he hugged her...tightly to secure her that it's safe. in her mind she secretly like this feeling human-closeness that she never felt before...she wants more of his touch it's relaxing and safe there's only fate in it. in his mind he don't mind hugging her if she don't want then he's prepared to take a punch but it didn't came in fact she hug back tighter, safer he's not fund of this closeness but if it's erza he will love it more than anything in the world he just want her to feel safe in his arms to secure her for any danger and now he just want to smell her scent ruffle her hair hug her tighter. with his daydream cut off by erza who back off

"uurggh i'm sorry" she said looking on the floor in that time it was the most amazing thing to look at **(A/N: hahahah it happens to me when it's really awkward and when i'm studying you know it's boring i didn't know that i was really staring in the wall it was like the most amazing to look at at that time)**

"no it's ok it's cool" he says even he is the one to start the hugging XD

* * *

so with that i lost my time so we will fast forward for now both teams are in great spirits now so why are they even need the help of that game? ne, we'll see

"may i have the attention now?" the master said feeling out of sight

"HAI!" they all said

"with that it's just the first this is the second" he says continuing reading his speech

"the boys will leave in a month away in the guild living in a big house to test how they care for the girls" he finished it all the mages jaw droped and sweatdropped

"EHHH?"

"yes to be sure because no one will hurt my daughters"

with the boys make up their minds they nodded

"if thats what you got gramps we will accepted it" natsu said with his somewhat incredible speech, all boys nodded (to prove that they're manly enough.

"are you all done? and pack your bags cuz' we have a place to go" said the master having a big evil idea or a plan, many confusing looks pierce him asking why

"because the game shall now begin" all he an manage to say

"NANI!"

"oh shut up and get workin'"

* * *

all the boys start packing their stuffs, some of them pack foods (even they have to eat in their way).

***their conversation***

_gajeel and levy_

"umm gajeel" levy says towards the iron dragon slayer with pantherlily in his back

"yeah, what kiddo?" he said busy packing his and his pet's bags

"ano, don't call me a kid and i just wanna say good luck" she said looking on the floor blushing **(A/N: Wow! the floor again!)**

"eh sure thing and geez thanks" says gajeel finished with his luggage.

_natsu and lucy_

"luce do you know why gramps have a game to us" the salmon head said directly to lucy

now with lucy feeling guilty all she can say is "umm i don't know natsu maybe you could ask master"

"guess your right i'll be back"

"but natsu i have-"

_something to tell you..._

while lucy having her so called mind thoughts happy approach her. "ne, lucy why are you spacing like that?"

"huh? oh i'm sorry happy"

"is something wrong"

"no it's...its nothing"

_no happy it's something...i just have to be natsu so dense?_

with lucy daydreaming again, the latter finds it creepy

"lu-lucy your s-starting to scare me" happy said with a "freak out" look

"huh? was i spacing again?" she ask

"i'm glad that you know" he said with a sarcastic tone

_gray and erza!_

_oh no i'm gonna talk to erza geez gray stay calm and act cool _he thought to himself "umm erza" he said

"oh why gray?" the latter answered

"ahh i guess i will be packing now...you know my bag..."

_i'm not acting cool please say something long erza..._

"oh so i'll be going to mira see you soon?" she said

"yeah see yah"

erza goes to mira asking for strawberry cake and chatting with the rest of the girls. with that gray walk away with a disspointed look on his face with not saying something

_"now you miss the chance huh?"_ it said

_"who are you and why are you inside my mind?" _he said

_'its because i'm you silly"_

_"oh no i don't believe you"_ he said

_"am i confusing or what?"_

_"yes, yes it is"_

_"listen kid i'm your self and say to the girls what your really trying to say"_

_"eh? not now and it's just a month that were leaving the guild no harm so far"_

_"maybe, maybe not but just talk to her kay?"_

_"oh kami-sama alright"_

* * *

**that's the end of chapter 1 minna-san! i give you a hint they're staying in a big house with everything gym, swimming pool, living room, game room, with 3 big rooms to be share by the boys...this whole description is base in Philippines Pinoy Big Brother gonna be activities, games, show off, and curse spell (creepy XD) and many more don't forget the romance...**


End file.
